Trabajo en equipo
by GustavoRusherBoy13
Summary: Carlos tiene problemas con su rendimiento escolar por lo que Logan decide ayudarlo, ahi descubren algo que cambiara sus vidas desde ese dia en adelante. Slash Cargan Carlos/Logan ¿Samut? Advertencia: Si eres homofobico te recomiendo que no lo leas y si lo haces es tu desicion pero deja review XD


Bueno por fin me decidí a subir mi primer Cargan, espero y lo disfruten pero mas que nada que sea de su agrado.

Otra cosa, quiero confesar algo que para mi es muy vergonzoso, ya me empezó a gustar la escuela O_O esa es una razón por la cual no cumplo mis promesas, me la paso todo el día haciendo tarea, bueno no todo el día también confieso que me e vuelto muy adicto a los videojuegos, una ves que empiezo ya no puedo parar, mi mama dice que los videojuegos son como una droga para mi por lo que decidieron quitarme mi XBOX 360 y mi Wii T-T, bueno eso es todo.

* * *

**Trabajo en equipo**

En la escuela secundaria Detroit Lakes High School en Minnesota, era invierno y ya había comenzado una de las semanas más difíciles, la semana de proyectos escolares.

Logan, James, Kendall y Carlos se dirigían a la clase de la Sra. Collins, ellos se conocían desde el preescolar, al llegar a su respectivo salón cada uno se fue a su lugar asignado que por 'coincidencia' estaban juntos.

En el salón todos jugaban y platicaban, todos excepto Carlos, el mantenía su mirada hacia la ventana, observaba como la nieve caía lentamente y cubría el suelo del patio por completo.

Mientras que todos platicaban o hacían lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo, Logan noto lo extraño que estaba su amigo Carlos, ya que el por lo regular era el que mas hacia desorden pero ese día lucia preocupado

-Amigo, ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Logan mientras se sentaba aun lado de Carlos.

-Ah, si estoy bien- respondió Carlos sin dejar de mirar hacia la ventana.

-Carlos no me mientas por que tu mas que nadie sabes que eres pésimo mintiendo- y era verdad-Ahora dime que te sucede-

Carlos dejo de ver hacia la ventana para poder ver la cara de su amigo.

-Yo… yo no quiero que me aparten lejos de ustedes-

-Y ¿Por qué habría de pasar eso?-

-Por mi rendimiento escolar, veras ayer el director Gustavo cito a mi padre para mostrarle mis calificaciones las cuales están pésimas y le advirtió que si no sacaba por lo menos un 10 en algún proyecto me expulsarían…- Carlos se detuvo para que Logan pudiera procesar todo eso.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que te aparten de nosotros?-

-Que si me expulsan, mi padre me amenazo con mandarme a vivir con mis tíos en México- al terminar de decir lo ultimo Carlos no pudo evitar romperse en llanto.

Logan por otro lado lo abrazo para tratar de calmarlo y nadie comenzara a hacer preguntas.

-Carlos veras que eso no va a pasar- dijo logan para tratar de calmar a su amigo.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?- pregunto Carlos parando de llorar para poner atención a la respuesta de su amigo.

-Por que yo te ayudare-

-Y ¿Cómo harás eso?, recuerda que tu también tienes que hacer tu proyecto- dijo Carlos.

-Yo… la verdad no lo se pero ya se me ocurrirá algo, tu por lo pronto cálmate-

Carlos iba a decir algo pero en ese momento entro la maestra y todos se callaron fingiendo ser alumnos ejemplares.

-Buenos días- saludo la maestra mientras ponía sus cosas en el escritorio.

-Buenos días- respondieron todos los alumnos al unísono.

-Como ya se habrán dado cuenta la semana de proyectos ha comenzado, así que para el viernes quiero que ya me traigan su proyecto bien elaborado o por el contrario tendré que reprobarlos- dijo la maestra.

-Pero de que va ser nuestro proyecto- pregunto Jane compañera de salón de los chicos y ex novia de James.

-Este año se los pondré sencillo-

Todos en el salón prestaron más atención de lo normal.

-Quiero que ustedes escojan el tema, solo no quiero que el tema tenga que ver con el sexo- aclaro la maestra mirando a el grupo de chicos pervertidos del salón (¿¡Que!? En cada salón hay un grupo de pervertidos XD o por lo menos eso creo)

-Y quiero que el proyecto se haga en equipos de dos integrantes-

Logan, al escuchar eso se le ocurrió la idea de formar equipo con Carlos para ayudarlo a sacar 10 y de paso el también sacar 10.

-Ahora quiero que en orden escojan a su compañero de equipo-

James y Kendall comenzaron a jalonear a Logan para que el fuera el compañero de equipo de alguno de ellos dos.

-Logan será de mi equipo!- Grito James jalando a Logan hacia el.

-¡Estas loco, el será de mi equipo!- grito Kendall también jalando a Logan hacia el.

-¡Chicos!- grito Logan, lo cual hizo que James y Kendall lo soltaran.

-Que- dijeron al unísono.

-Yo escogeré con quien haré el proyecto-

-Esta bien- volvieron a decir al unísono.

-Entonces… escojo a… escojo a Carlos-

Carlos quien estaba sentado viendo como se peleaban por Logan, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la decisión de Logan.

-¿Y con quien haremos nuestro proyecto?- preguntaron el castaño y el rubio.

-Pues háganlo ustedes- respondió Carlos parándose de su asiento y uniéndose a la conversación.

Kendall y James se pusieron nerviosos, Carlos y Logan lo notaron pero decidieron dejarlo pasar.

-Amm… también puede funcionar- dijo Kendall comenzando a reír con sus amigos.

El resto del día fue aburrido para los 4 chicos.

El timbre de la escuela sonó dando aviso de que las clases ya habían terminado por ese día.

Los 4 amigos salieron del salón y se dirigieron a la puerta principal del plantel.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos juntos para hacer el proyecto- dijo Logan señalándose a si mismo y a la ves a Carlos.

-Ok, igual nosotros- dijeron al unísono James y Kendall.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana- dijo Carlos para después dar media vuelta junto con Logan e irse el camino derecho.

-Adiós chicos- dijo James para después hacer lo mismo e irse por el camino contrario con el rubio.

Después de caminar durante 30 min. Logan y Carlos llegaron a la casa de Logan por que era la mas cercana, al llegar a la puerta Logan saco su llave de su mochila, introdujo la llave y giro la perilla, al entrar Logan llamo a su madre la cual le respondió desde la cocina.

La casa de Logan lucia muy lujosa, sus cortinas eran de seda color blanco, las paredes eran de color azul y el techo blanco, tenia una pantalla plasma en su sala, los sillones eran también azul, el piso era cerámica, fotos familiares adornaban la pared junto con lámparas y floreros en pequeñas mesas.

-¿Hola Carlos que haces por acá?- pregunto amablemente la mama de Logan al salir de la cocina y ver al moreno.

-Hola señora Mitchell, estoy aquí por que Logan y yo tenemos una tarea en equipo- contesto amablemente el moreno.

-Pues si es por eso, mejor dejo que pasen a hacer lo suyo tan solo no hagan mucho desorden - dijo la señora Mitchell dirigiendo su mirada hacia Logan-Bueno me voy chicos regreso hasta tarde, tengo muchos trabajos pendientes y tengo que termínalos para mañana- al decir eso le dio un beso en la mejilla a Logan y después a Carlos.

-Y, ¿Qué hay de cenar?- pregunto un hambriento Logan.

-No tuve tiempo para preparar la cena así que tendrán que pedir una pizza-

Ambos chicos se miraron durante unos cuantos segundos para después gritar "¡PIZZA!" al unísono, cosa que le causo mucha risa a la señora Mitchell.

-Entonces nos vemos luego chicos- se despidió la mama de Logan.

-Hasta luego- contestaron al unísono otra vez.

Después de que la mama de Logan se fuera los chicos tomaron el teléfono de la casa y marcaron a la pizzería mas cercana y ordenaron una grande Hawaiana (Mi favorita yomiii!).

-Oye Logan…-

-Dime Carlitos-

-¿Puedo quedarme a dormir con tigo?- pregunto Carlos mientras hacia su famosa cara de perrito.

-Como decirle que no a mi lindo amigo con su carita de perro abandonado jejeje, claro que puedes quedarte-

Carlos se puso a pensar en lo que le había dicho su amigo hace unos momentos_ "En verdad Logan cree que soy lindo, o solo me lo dijo por cariño…" _estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Logan le estaba hablando.

-¡Carlos!- grito el genio.

Carlos reacciono al instante -¿¡Por que gritas!?-

-Por que te e pregunto que ¿Por qué quieres dormir aquí? Varias veces y no contestabas.

-Lo siento es que estaba pensando en algo- se disculpo Carlos.

-Si lo note, y bueno, ¿responderás a mi pregunta?-

-Quiero dormir aquí por que le dieron el día libre a mi padre- respondió el moreno.

-Y ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?- pregunto nuevamente el genio.

-Que cada ves que le dan el día libre a mi padre se pone a tomar hasta que queda ebrio, y cuando esta ebrio siempre discutimos mas de lo normal- volvió a responder el moreno.

-Oye otra pregunta y ya, ¿En que pensabas hace unos minutos?- pregunto logan haciendo que Carlos se pusiera nervioso.

"_¿Que le digo?... ¿La verdad?... eso tal ves lo incomodara mucho pero… no debo mentirle cuando el me esta ayudando." _

-Yo estaba pensando en…- Carlos no pudo terminar ya que sonó el timbre de la casa y Logan fue a abrirla.

-Carlos ya llego la pizza-

Carlos solo asintió y siguió a su amigo hacia la cocina…

* * *

**Después de cenar…**

Los chicos ya habían terminado de cenar por lo que se dispusieron a limpiar todo lo que desordenaron, después de lavar los platos y vasos Logan los puso en su respectivo lugar.

-Carlos…- dijo Logan haciendo que el moreno pusiera toda su atención en el.

-Si Logie- respondió Carlos arrepintiéndose en el instante por haber llamado a si a Logan _"Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi, yo no puedo enamorarme de uno de mi mejores amigos, además el es 100% heterosexual, pero debo admitir que es muy lindo, que su sonrisa me encanta, que me muero por unir mis labios con los de el y sus ojos sin duda es lo mas hermoso en el, ese color café chocolate hace que me sienta tan… rayos Carlos deja de estar pensando en el y mejor ya pon atención"_

-En donde quieres que lo hagamos ¿En mi cuarto o en la sala?- pregunto el genio ocasionando que Carlos se mordiera los labios pero decidió no tomarle importancia a si…

"_Como me encantaría que se estuviera refiriendo a hacer el amor… mierda…" _-E-en T-t-tu Cua-cuarto- Carlos comenzó a tartamudear un poco gracias a lo nervioso que este estaba.

-Entonces vamos- dijo Logan comenzando a subir las escaleras.

-Logan espera tengo que confesarte algo…- Carlos ya estaba decidido, le diría todo a su amigo.

-Si pero dímelo en cuando estemos en la habitación- dijo Logan para después continuar subiendo las escaleras para después ir hacia su cuarto.

"_¿Por qué quiere que se lo diga en el cuarto y no aquí?" _Carlos no entendía cual era la diferencia de hablar en la sala y de hablar en el cuarto, pero decidió dejarlo pasar para poder subir lo mas rápido posible y poder decirle todo a Logan.

Al llegar a la habitación de su amigo, giro la perilla de la puerta y entro.

-Logan…- Carlos no pudo terminar ya que Logan lo beso de sorpresa.

Carlos simplemente no entendía por que Logan lo besaba, solo comenzó a corresponder el beso, pero como era de esperarse tuvieron que separarse para toma aire.

-Carlos, lo que ibas a decirme era que estabas enamorado de mi o que eso crees, que tu crees que tengo una gran sonrisa, que te encantan mis ojos y que quieres hacer el amor conmigo- dijo logan antes de que el moreno hablara.

-Bueno no exactamente ¿Pero como sabes todo eso?- pregunto Carlos aun mas confundido de lo que ya estaba.

-No fue difícil darme cuenta de ello, mira lo primero es que cuando tu piensas algunas veces lo haces en voz alta- Carlos solo abrió los ojos- otra cosa fue el apodo el cual me pareció de lo mas lindo y por ultimo cuando te pregunte que en donde lo haríamos te mordiste el labio y comenzaste a pensar en voz alta de nuevo- Carlos solo se sonrojo y bajo su cabeza.

-¿Estas molesto con migo?-

-Claro que no- respondió el genio.-Pero quiero saber si si estas enamorado de mi o no.-

-Si, si lo estoy- dijo el moreno aun can la cabeza abajo.

-Bueno pues quiero que me respondas esto ¿Tú quieres ser mi novio?-

Carlos subió su cabeza en ese instante -¿Y por que quieres que yo sea tu novio, tu también estas enamorado de mi?-

-Desde hace ya 3 años es que estoy enamorado de ti- respondió un Logan muy seguro de si mismo.

-Entonces si, si quiero ser tu novio-

Logan beso a Carlos pero esta ves con más pasión, separo sus labios de los del moreno y se acerco a su oreja para susurrarle. -¿En donde quieres que lo hagamos en la cama o en la alfombra?-

Carlos no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la sensación de sentir la respiración de Logan en su oreja.

-¿Pero no crees que es demasiado pronto?- pregunto Carlos.

-No lo creo, yo deseo esto desde hace 3 años y tú también lo deseas, además nos conocemos de casi toda la vida, creo que es el momento perfecto.

Carlos solo asintió pues Logan tenia razón, comenzó a besar el cuello de Logan para después susurrarle -Entonces tu serás mió-

-No hay otra cosa que desee mas en estos momentos- respondió Logan para después comenzar a reír junto con el moreno.

Carlos tomo a Logan por la cintura para levantarlo hasta llegar a la cama que solo estaba a unos cuantos pasos.

-Eso quiere decir que eliges la cama- afirmo el genio.

El moreno se subió sobre el cuerpo de su novio para después comenzar a despojarlo de sus prendas hasta dejarlo solo en boxers, y al igual que el moreno, Logan tan bien comenzó a despojar a Carlos de sus prendas hasta dejarlo en boxers.

Comenzaron a besarse cada vez mas con deseo y lujuria mientras rozaban sus bultos uno con otro mutuamente haciendo que esa sensación los excitara cada vez más a tal punto de que sus erecciones comenzaran a lastimarlos, por lo que optaron por despojarse de su última prenda.

Primero fue Logan quien se quito su bóxer dejando a la vista de su novio su gran erección de 21 cm. Luego fue Carlos quien dejo a la vista de logan su erección de 23 cm. Un poco mas grueso que el de Logan.

Logan comenzó a besar el cuello de Carlos para después ir bajando hasta los pezones y después hasta el ombligo, cuando por fin llego a la virilidad de su novio la tomo con su mano derecha y comenzó a bombearlo mientras daba pequeños besos en la punta de este.

-Logan si lo vas a hacer hazlo de una buena ves-

Logan solo sonrió e introdujo el pene de Carlos en su boca, después de unos minutos Carlos ya senita que estaba por venirse por lo que detuvo a Logan y poder besarlo (Yo le recomendaría a Logan que después de dar una buena ma**** corra al baño, se lave bien la boca con colgate y después lo bese XD)

-Llego la hora de que me hagas tuyo- dijo Logan después de terminar el beso.

Carlos solo puso a Logan boca arriba y abrió sus piernas dejando visible su entrada, se lamió 3 dedos y cuando sintió que ya estaban lo suficiente lubricados se los saco de la boca y los acerco a la entrada de Logan, primero introdujo uno Haciendo sentir incomodidad a Logan por un rato, luego introdujo un segundo dedo, este hizo que Logan gimiera de dolor sacándole unas cuantas lagrimas.

Carlos al ver esto lo comenzó a besar para que se le pasara el dolor cosa que funciono, cuando sintió que la entrada de Logan ya estaba un poco mas relajada introdujo un tercer dedo esta ves haciendo movimientos dentro de este.

Cuando la entrada de Logan estuvo lo suficiente dilatada saco los dedos e introdujo su virilidad lentamente, cuando ya estuvo completamente dentro espero a que el cuerpo de Logan se amoldara al invasor para después comenzar a embestir al chico lentamente.

-Mas rápido, mas rápido- ordeno Logan cosa que obedeció Carlos sin pensarlo 2 veces.

Mientras que Carlos embestía a Logan este se masturbaba al ritmo del moreno, después de un rato ambos se vinieron al mismo tiempo, Logan en su mano y torso, y Carlos dentro de Logan, ambos estaba agotados por lo que decidieron dormir pero no sin antes hablar un poco.

-Nadie mejor que tu para perder mi virginidad- dijo Logan.

-Lo mismo digo- contesto Carlos-Te amo-

-Pues yo te amo mas- esto último los hizo reír.

Carlos se durmió rápidamente mientras que logas se levanto sin despertar a su novio para tomar una ducha y poder hacer el trabajo.

* * *

**Al día siguiente por la mañana…**

-Amor ya levántate, ya te prepare la ducha y el desayuno… anda que ya casi es hora para irse a la escuela- Logan despertó a Carlos.

-¡Maldición el proyecto!- Se levanto de repente Carlos.

-No te preocupes, yo ya lo hice mientras que tu dormías- Logan trato de calmar a Carlos.

-Oye te prometo que te lo pagare…-

-Oh, pues si pensaba cobrártelo esta noche en mi cama- dijo Logan.

Ambos chicos rieron, Carlos se levanto tomo un conjunto de ropa de emergencia que guardaba en cada casa de sus amigos cosa que también los otros hacían.

* * *

**En la escuela secundaria Detroit Lakes High School…**

Los cuatro chicos ya se encontraban en su salón platicando de los proyectos.

-Y, ¿Cómo les fue en su proyecto?- pregunto Kendall a Logan y a Carlos.

Ambos chicos se miraron y después dijeron al unísono -Ni te imaginas-

-¿Y a ustedes?- pregunto Carlos.

James y Kendall también se miraron y respondieron lo mismo al unísono

-Ni se imaginan…- Pero esa ya es otra historia…

* * *

Lo se, lo se estuvo pésima, solo les pido a los todos pero sobre todo a los amantes del Cargan que no sean duros con migo pues como verán es mi primer One-shot Cargan, y también les hiedo que me dejen reviews con sus opiniones o con lo que se les ocurra, Saludos a todos y nos leemos luego (Eso si mis padres deciden no regresarme mis videojuegos e.e" okno hehehe)

GustavoRusherBoy13.


End file.
